Belle frayeur
by Black666
Summary: On se demande tous comment on réagirait face à notre plus grande peur... Certains restent paralysés, d'autres sont profondément choqués, et d'autres encore, plus rares, en profitent pour avouer leurs sentiments. N'est-ce pas capitaine ?


_Bonsoir !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF pour le thème «peur ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit merveilleux où pleins de petits auteurs blablatent sur tout et rien, sur leurs expériences en tant qu'auteurs et lecteurs. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

_oOo_

_ Bien, comme on est à peu près tous recherchés, je trouve judicieux de ne pas se séparer, s'exclama Nami.

Tout l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy avait accosté le matin sur cette curieuse île qu'était Ken'jou. ils avaient passé la matinée à visiter la première partie de l'île, nommée Akogare, et c'était à la seconde, Akumu, qu'ils s'attaquaient, en attendant le soir, que le Log pose soit rechargé.

Poussés par les filles, ils passèrent près de deux heures à faire les magasins, et c'est non sans surprise, qu'ils repartirent tous avec des sacs.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, ils tombèrent sur un grand bâtiment au détour d'une allée. L'immeuble était noir, et très peu accueillant. Sur la façade, écrit en lettres rouge sang, s'étalait le nom du bâtiment : « Peur sans limites. ».

Les garçons de l'équipage poussèrent des exclamations de joie devant cette nouvelle découverte. Ils supplièrent les filles de venir avec eux. Si Robin n'était pas contre, il fut plus difficile de convaincre Nami. Cependant, dès que Luffy lui fit son regard de chien battu accompagné du sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, la navigatrice craqua, et ils entrèrent tous dans l'immense immeuble.

Le rez-de-chaussée, dans les teintes noires, rouges et bordeaux, était composé d'un bureau derrière lequel se tenait une femme brune, ainsi que d'un grand placard. Robin alla voir celle qui devait être la réceptionniste, et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_ C'est un endroit qui nous montre ce ont nous avons le plus peur annonça-t-elle à ses nakamas.

_ C'est parti ! S'exclama Luffy avec un immense sourire tandis qu'Usopp blanchissait.

Nami paya leurs places, ils laissèrent leurs affaires dans l'immense placard après avoir obtenu une dérogation pour le chapeau de paille du capitaine, puis ils suivirent la jeune femme. Elle les mena au quatrième étage, devant une porte verte ouvragée de feuilles finement sculptées.

_ Ceci est la forêt de la peur. Bon frissons à vous ! dit-elle avec automatisme.

Les nakamas entrèrent, et se retrouvèrent dans une forêt sombre et inquiétante. Ils avaient l'impression que des centaines de hiboux les fixaient avec leurs immenses yeux jaunes et ils entendirent au loin, un loup hurler à la mort.

_ Sukeeee ! S'écria le capitaine, faisant apparaître une goutte à l'arrière de la tête de ses nakamas.

Ils errèrent un bon bout de temps dans cette forêt avant de voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Une silhouette indistincte, d'à peu près la taille d'un enfant. Avec un chapeau…

_ Chopper, souffla Usopp.

En effet, c'était bien une copie du petit renne. Mais ce sosie était tout seul, et avait les larmes aux yeux. D'autres silhouettes apparurent, prenant l'apparence des membres de l'équipage. Ces créatures souriaient méchamment, et des mots semblaient émaner d'eux : « monstre », « différent », « pas assez bien pour nous », «.. Cru qu'on était ses amis… ». Puis le pseudo Luffy s'avança et siffla :

_ Nous ne serons jamais tes nakamas. Dégage !

Le vrai Chopper étouffa un sanglot, et ils se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner, tandis que Robin déclarait :

_ La peur d'être rejeté.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, tout l'équipage essaya de rassurer le médecin, sans rencontrer d'autres copies informes. Puis ils se retrouvèrent devant une cage. Elle était exiguë, et les barreaux semblaient être agrémentés de piques. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme rousse.

_ Nami… murmura Luffy.

La jeune femme était pétrifiée tandis qu'elle regardait la cage rétrécir sur elle-même. Elle cria et s'enfuit.

_ La peur d'être enfermée, constata Zoro.

Les suivants furent Sanji, qui se retrouva face à une copie sale, amaigri et mourant de faim de lui-même, Robin, qui fit une crise d'angoisse devant une tortue, et Zoro qui lui avait été ébranlé de se retrouver face à Kuina qui lui crachait que jamais il ne pourrait devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde, et qu'il l'avait déçue. Usopp, quand à lui avait été profondément choqué de voir toute son île réduite en cendres. C'est d'ailleurs en tentant de le faire arrêter de trembler qu'ils tombent nouveau sur une silhouette.

_ Alors voyons, récapitula Robin. Nous avons Isha-san, Kokaishi-san, Ken-san, Cook-san, Usopp-san et moi. Il ne manque plus que Senchou-san.

La silhouette de Luffy se précisa. Il était agenouillé au sol, son chapeau de paille dans le dos et semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras. L'équipage se rapprocha. Ce qu'il serrait avec force était un corps, de femme vraisemblablement. Elle ne devait pas être vieille. La forme se précisa, et tous retinrent une exclamation de surprise.

C'était Nami.

Ils tendirent l'oreille, et identifièrent des bruits de pleurs, ainsi que des mots.

_ Nami, chuchota le sosie, Nami je t'en prie regarde moi. Réponds moi Nami, s'il te plait réponds moi. Il faut pas que tu sois morte, je t'en supplie Nami ne sois pas morte. S'il te plait, Nami. Je t'aime, Nami, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, alors faut pas que tu m'abandonnes !

Bien plus tard, alors que les nakamas étaient remontés sur le Vogue Merry, Nami prit sur elle et alla voir son capitaine. Celui-ci était toujours dans la même position que depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, à savoir accoudés au bastingage. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait vu sa plus grande peur, et les autres trouvaient cela inquiétant.

_ Hey Luffy, dit Nami doucement.

Celui-ci tourna la tête au son de la voix de sa navigatrice.

_ Hey Nami.

_ Ca va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis l'immeuble de la peur. Est-ce à cause de ce que tu y as vu ?

_ Ca m'a surpris. Je pensais que je te dirais « je t'aime » bien avant de t'avoir morte dans les bras. Ca ne sert à rien…

_ Pardon ?

_ Nani ?

_ Qu est ce que tu viens de dire ?

_ Que ce serait bien que je te dise que je t'aime avant que tu meures !

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

_ Oh ! Je viens de comprendre ! Ce n'est peut-être pas comme ça que tu voulais que je te le dise !

_ Baka ! S'énerva Nami en le frappant. C'st sérieux ces choses-là !

_ Mais je suis sérieux ! Je t'aime Nami ! Tiens regarde !

Sans prévenir, il l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa. Longtemps. Et divinement bien. La navigatrice, bien que surprise au début, répondit au baiser. Dans la cuisine, leurs nakamas, qui les espionnaient, se mirent à applaudir.

_ Alors, tu m'aimes aussi ?

_ Bien entendu baka, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

FIN

_Alors ?_

_Les reviews ne nuisent pas gravement à ma santé !_

_Bisous _

_Black666_


End file.
